Restraint
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: Follows the themes of season 16. New motherhood, work, love life, restraining orders...how will they survive? TOWEN. Multi-chapter. Reviews are welcome!


Two weeks.

Two weeks and Teddy Altman would be back in the OR, back to her previous life of what she knew, her old routine. However, her old routine ceased to exist because she was now a mother. Everything she thought she knew completely changed once her baby girl, Allison, came into the world in May.

Teddy paced back and forth, back and forth, slowly as she lulled her little girl to sleep against her chest.

She was feeling so emotional, more than usual these days. Her baby girl was growing and changing by day, she couldn't believe it. The biggest milestone to date? Allison was starting to smile, really smile.

Although she was exhausted and stressed most of the time, she had finally gotten the hang of new motherhood, well at least this stage, and was enjoying every minute of it. Now, she would have to leave her baby for hours at a time which she had not rationally prepared herself for.

"Mama's going to miss you so much when she's at work sweetheart." Teddy whispered tearfully into her baby girls soft strawberry blonde hair.

Allison stirred and cooed hearing her mothers voice.

"I love you so much, baby girl. You have no idea how much." She continued.

Suddenly Owen unlocked the door to their suite. Yes, they were still living in the gorgeous suite Owen had put them up in because they didn't want to settle on just any house in Seattle, they wanted to find THE house, the house of their dreams they shared years ago in Iraq.

"Hey honey, shhhh, I'm just getting her to sleep." Teddy gestured.

"Oh okay!" Owen whispered while setting his bags down and walking slowly towards his girls, giving Teddy a kiss on the lips and a soft kiss upon Allison's head.

"Leo down?" Owen asked.

"Yup. Amelia dropped him off a couple of hours ago from daycare and I got him fed, bathed and changed in record time." Teddy smiled.

"You're the best, thank you." Owen said, giving her another kiss.

Once Allison was snoring softly into the crook of Teddy's neck, indicating she had fallen into a deep sleep, Teddy placed her gently in her bassinet and joined Owen on the couch where he was catching up on the days news.

"So," Teddy took a breath, "how was work?"

It had been so awkward talking about work these days. With some of their favorite co-workers getting fired, Tom becoming Chief of Staff, the petty behavior he was displaying towards all staff, especially Owen, the restraining order...Teddy didn't even want to know what was coming for her when she returned.

"Ah, well. I still can't get within 500 feet or whatever of Tom. But, everyone hates him so, I don't feel as bad about it. Some people even envy me." Owen laughed.

But Teddy wasn't laughing.

"I still can't believe he did this. We're adults. Everything he has said and done since I gave birth has been completely uncalled for." Teddy said.

"I know babe, I know. But this isn't new. This is Tom. This is him. We all knew that. And you're too sweet for your own good, honey. You didn't see it before, and that's okay. And in fairness, he showed you all the "good" things when you needed it most." Owen replied.

Teddy sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Did I ever tell you that seconds after he learned that I had Allison and got back together with you, he told me that I would miss his money and tongue in bed? Right in front of the kids, Owen. Oh, and then he said that we weren't going to last, right as I'm holding our not even two hour old daughter in my arms." Teddy said, shaking her head in disgust.

"You didn't," Owen said angrily, just thinking about Tom's words, "but I'm not surprised."

The two sat in silence for a moment, digesting the whole situation.

"Teddy?" Owen asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I'm in this for the long haul." He smiled.

"I know," Teddy beamed, "I love you too."

The couple cuddled and watched some TV together before Allison's first feeding of the night and heading to bed.

"Are you nervous about going back to work?" Owen asked, just as they turned out their respective lights and snuggled up under the covers.

"I mean, maybe a little?" Teddy responded, "I just-I'm finally getting used to this new normal of mine. I'm more confident, and I feel like I'm becoming a good mom. I love our daughter more than anything in this world. Taking care of Leo gives me such pride, I feel so affectionate towards him, more than I ever anticipated in such a short amount of time. My whole life has changed Owen, for the better. I miss the OR, don't get me wrong, but being away from all of this? I'm kind of going to miss it."

"That's understandable." Owen said and then smirked.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing," Owen snickered, "it's just funny, you said you hated maternity leave."

"Shut up!" Teddy laughed. "I mean, I did. I felt lost. I felt like a failure, I was out of routine. I didn't know what to do. I was drowning in postpartum hormones and exhaustion..."

"I know, I know." Owen smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Comfortable silence again.

"Owen?" Teddy asked.

"Mmm?" He answered, starting to drift off.

"What the hell are we going to do about Tom?"


End file.
